<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>asterismos by beenummy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689118">asterismos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenummy/pseuds/beenummy'>beenummy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, IchiRuki Month, Short &amp; Sweet, Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenummy/pseuds/beenummy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I saw dozen of shooting stars last night — <br/>And nearly every one of my wishes was given to you.” </p><p>it is hard to express these fleeting moments and bind them to your soul for a lifetime, but they try. </p><p>IR Month - day iii: stars in your eyes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>asterismos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>trampled grass and embers glow. cicadas hummed a softer lullaby than near their home — no humbled chatter, no cars driving by.<b><br/></b></p><p>ichigo quietly claims that he has never laid witness to a meteor shower; but rukia mumbled that in several instances within her life — <em>he resembled one</em>.</p><p>he once came shooting down from broken skies, and she swears that she witnessed every spectrum of colour in one blinding motion. in another, when she had made her peace and said her goodbyes, his presence became thunder and lightning collided with a noose that made her feel more alive than she ever had been. </p><p>nimble little fingers traced the lines of his palms, as if marking invisible constellations and biding the moon to make them so. in these fleeting moments, he hoped that his ridiculously long eyelashes (as she had so claimed) were enough to hold the pools that threatened his cheeks. </p><p>if it had never been brought to anyone’s attention — ichigo was nothing if not brash. he was all head on collisions and a swords tip at gods neck — how could she possibly compare him to something as <em>bright</em> as a star - fallen <strike>or otherwise</strike>?</p><p>rukia hushed his thoughts with a shoulder kiss and nested her cheek there and claimed it as hers. </p><p>he was truly terrible at giving himself credit or giving himself relief from a a haunted hollow’s thoughts and the ghosts that reside in his head. for where he saw brashness, she saw his <em>bravery</em>. when reckless and endangered, she felt <em>trust</em>. where he settled on insult and injury, she<b> broke his sword </b>with a swift kick and a <em>hand outstretched</em>. </p><p>ichigo needn’t be reminded, feeling her right elbow threaten his stomach — but he would never admit that his ears felt flushed in the cold air. </p><p>tea sips, light banter, quiet laughter — rukia breathed once, and then again before her head tipped back against his chest to meet his gaze (and forsakes all things that made her this small), </p><p>“you resemble a meteor in another way; the way it blazes so bright and disappears in the same instant. can you promise that I’m enough to keep you here; enough to keep you earthbound? is it selfish to ask?” </p><p>there is silence, a heartbeat, and then the lights begin. </p><p>in that moment, ichigo looks up at the heavens and whispers his mother's name, but not in pray — saying ‘<em>please, won’t you forgive me? because for the first time in a <b>decade</b> I have not asked the stars for <b>your peace</b>, but as they appear before me all at once, I have given <b>all </b>of them to her so that she may keep the light in her eyes - forever to <b>guide me to her</b></em>’. </p><p>she hears the hammer of his heart as he clutches her to his chest, face buried in lavender scented hair. </p><p>“there is<b><em> nothing</em></b> you could ask of me, that I would not give to you — you little fool.” </p><p>“you’re equal parts fool, <em>idiot</em>.”</p><p>he chokes out a laugh while rukia keeps the stars in her eyes... </p><p>— for the both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>